<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Dates are Great by eahuhse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797722">Double Dates are Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse'>eahuhse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconditional Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Double Date, Family Game Night, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a weekly routine, the two couples have a fun night together watching movies and playing board games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unconditional Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Dates are Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey laughed as Jack stumbled across the hall, his arms filled with board games. Race held their apartment door open, grinning as the pair entered and Jack set the games down before hugging Race tightly.</p><p>"Get off my boyfriend Kelly, you got your own." Spot said, walking into the room and sitting on the couch.</p><p>Jack released Race, who immediately jumped into his boyfriend's lap while Jack and Davey sat in the armchairs opposite. The four of them sat and chatted for a while, catching up on the events of the week. Midterms were beginning to approach, so the game nights were becoming more of a mandatory thing for all four of them.</p><p>Eventually, Davey and Spot made their way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Race and Jack argued over which game the four should begin with, and Davey chuckled as he peeled potatoes with Spot.</p><p>"I don't know how you put up with him." Spot chuckled, and Davey shrugged.</p><p>"I could say the same with you and Race."</p><p>"Fair." Spot muttered, emphasizing by pointing his knife at Davey. "I guess it just works."</p><p>"Yeah, exactly."</p><p>They continued to chat as they cooked, Jack and Race peeking in occasionally to interject a comment or steal a bite of food. Spot would roll his eyes, while Davey would give them the food they asked for or sassed back at their comments. Eventually, Jack appeared for a bite of food, and Davey pulled him into a soft kiss.</p><p>"Can you and Race get the table ready?"</p><p>"Yeah sure, but food first."</p><p>Davey obliged by giving his boyfriend a bite of mashed potatoes before sending him off to set the table.</p><p>"You're whipped Jacobs."</p><p>"Spottyyyy." Race whined before Davey could respond, entering the kitchen and throwing his arm around the shorter boy. "Do we have an pop?"</p><p>"In the fridge, left drawer at the bottom."</p><p>Race retrieved his drink and left with a kiss to Spot's cheek.</p><p>"You were talking about being whipped Spot?"</p><p>"Shut it." Spot grumbled, but smiled all the same.</p><p>A few minutes later, they carried bowls and plates of food to the table where their boyfriends were anxiously waiting. Dinner was fairly peaceful, filled with happy hums from Jack and Race as they ate. But Davey knew from experience the peace wouldn't last the night. Once a board game or movie was broken out, they would go from young adults to teenagers in the blink of an eye. But none of them would have it any other way.</p><p>Davey and Jack helped to wash out the pots and pans while Spot and Race agreed on a movie to play while they played games. From the living room, they could hear the opening piano music to "Call Me By Your Name" and Davey let out a small sigh. It was an excellent movie that they all enjoyed, he just hoped the game would distract him from the final few scenes. Otherwise there would be tears.</p><p>They walked into the living room to see Race setting up the Monopoly board on the coffee table, and Spot meticulously organizing the colourful money and plastic pieces that went with the game. Jack grinned before sitting on the floor across from Race, Davey taking his place across from Spot.</p><p>The game began calmly enough. Race was mildly hyper from the pop he drank at dinner, and would groan and complain anytime someone made him pay rent or landed on a property he desperately wanted. Spot remained cool and collected, taking the game as serious as any poker game he would play with Race. Jack laughed and seemed to play without strategy, but also always seemed to do well so Davey couldn't fault him for that.</p><p>A few rounds into the game, when Jack managed to collect a full set of properties, Spot's calm facade began to crack.</p><p>"Dammit Kelly." he muttered as he payed rent money to Jack, who took it with a smile before rolling the dice. When he finished moving his piece, landing on a safe space, he turned to Davey and held out the money to buy a set of houses.</p><p>"Oh no..." Race mumbled, watching as Davey traded the money for small green houses.</p><p>"What?" Spot asked with a small look to his boyfriend.</p><p>"You could still land on the third one if you roll a two."</p><p>"Whatever Race."</p><p>Two turns later, that's exactly what happened, and Spot lost his cool completely.</p><p>"Fuck you Jack!"</p><p>Jack cackled with glee as he nearly fell back onto the carpet, snatching the money from Spot's hand and counting it into his own piles. Spot picked up the dice to roll again, and moved his numbered spaces to find himself on another one of Jack's properties.</p><p>"Goddammit!"</p><p>Race let out a giggle at his boyfriend's misfortune, Davey snorted trying to keep in his laughter as Jack grinned and began counting his money to show off. This continued for some time, Davey managing to stay fairly level headed throughout the game. He was the only one, as the other three continued to yell and argue for the remainder of the game. As they finally began to lose, going bankrupt to Jack one after another, they finally packed up the game and sat to watch the end of the movie.</p><p>Davey cried, like always, but no one cared. None of them had dry eyes, even Spot. As the credits rolled, Jack wiped the tears from Davey's cheeks and pressed a small kiss to his lips. A few minutes later, they packed up the games and said their goodbyes as they made their way across the hall.</p><p>Jack set the games down and pulled Davey into a hug, pressing light kisses to his face. Davey smiled lightly, pulling away to kiss Jack properly before he made his way to the couch to sit and wipe his eyes properly.</p><p>"Sorry love." Jack muttered, sitting with Davey. He shook his head, chuckling as he leaned into his boyfriend's side.</p><p>"It's fine. Next time, we pick the movie."</p><p>"Deal." Jack grinned, sealing the deal with one more kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Let me know what you thought in the comments. I'm currently working on a four-chapter story for the prom nights so look forward to that soon.<br/>-Em ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>